Love in Handcuffs
by Mickey Rae
Summary: Jack and Kim come into the dojo handcuffed together? How did that happen? Will they ever get unlocked? Jack and Kim. Review!
1. Chapter 1

** Hey everyone, here's another story. It's been stuck in my head for some time now, and i thought you'd enjoy it.**

** Disclaimer: I, Mickey-D 0505, do not own kickin' it.**

Milton, Eddie and Rudy were in the dojo sparring and punching dummies, when Jerry ran through the doors out of breath and laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Milton asked him.

Jerry opened his mouth to answer, when Jack and Kim burst through the doors, two hands handcuffed together. Kim looked like she was going to murder Jerry, and if looks could kill, he would have been dead 27 times already. Jerry just snickered more at the sight of them. "Shut it, _Martinez_!" Kim yelled very threateningly, saying his name like it was poison in her mouth.

"What happened to you two?" Rudy asked, laughing slightly along with the others.

"Well," Kim replied, obviously extremely pissed off. "Jack and I decided to be nice friends and help Jerry pay off his detention. He was supposed to clean up the drama room since they had some sort of party today. So we thought we'd help him so he wouldn't miss too much of class today. Then, he decided that it would be funny to handcuff us together."

After a few moments of silence, everyone in the dojo, besides Jack and Kim, burst out laughing. Kim was furious, and Jack could see the steam coming out of her ears. "That's it!" She screamed and tried to launch herself at all of them, but Jack held her back.

"Kim, even though they are really getting on my nerves right now too, you can't kill them." He said. She still struggled in his grip. "Please, for me?" He said putting on a puppy dog face. Kim finally gave in and nodded. Jack then turned to the guys. "Will you guys please unlock us?"

They all glanced at each other. "Nope!" They said in unison. Jack and Kim both groaned in frustration.

"Come on!" Kim shouted, no longer angry, just upset. "We've been stuck like this for two hours already, and I really have to go to the bathroom!"

Jerry smirked at her. "Then take Jack with you."

"EEWWWWW! NOOOO!" Jack and Kim yelled together.

"Okay then, suit yourself." Jerry turned back to the other guys and they started talking about well...who knows what?

"Oh, please! I will do anything!" The guys stopped what they were doing and turned around to face Kim. She had dropped to her knees, begging.

They all had devious smiles on their faces. "Anything?" Milton repeated, giving an artful smirk. Kim nodded her head frantically. Their grins widened even more if it were possible.

"Okay, then," Eddie said. "We'll get Jerry to unlock you guys if..."

"What! What!" Kim shouted, open to anything they wanted her to do. She'd eat dirt if they asked her to. She was that desperate.

"If you kiss Jack for...30 seconds." Rudy finished. _Really,_ Kim thought, _He's in on __this too?_

"Really!" Jack and Kim said.

"Yes, now don't complain, or we'll make it longer." Milton crossed his arms over his chest and the other guys joined him, their looks saying that they were in charge.

Kim sighed in defeat. "Fine." Then she turned to Jack. "Sorry." She then pressed her lips to his, fireworks going off all around them. He instantly kissed her back, his one free arm going around her waist, pulling her closer. Kim put her arm around his neck, tangling her hand in his hair.

The guys all cheered as their plan was a success, but Jack and Kim couldn't hear them. They were too stuck in their own private world of heavenly happiness.

Jack's tongue licked Kim's bottom lip, and she immediately let him into her mouth. He explored cheerfully and she did the same to him. They both knew that the thirty seconds was long up, and yet they kept their lips locked and their bodies pressed closely together. It wasn't until five minutes later that the two finally pulled away, breathing heavily on each others mouths and smiling big at the other.

They both turned to the guys and looked at them expectantly. "So will you unlock us now?" Jack asked.

All the guys looked at Jerry, knowing he was the one with the key. Jerry looked frightened back at all of them and then laughed nervously. "Y-You guys seem okay handcuffed together. You don't seem to mind." He said, his voice high.

"Jerry," Kim said, using her warning tone. She could sense that something was up. "Where is the key?"

"Um...I LOST IT!" Jerry shouted. Before anyone could comprehend what he had said and stop him, he bolted out the dojo doors, disappearing from sight and into the quickly approaching dark night.

Jack and Kim blushed furiously as they realized what this meant.

There was no doubt that this was going to be a weird and awkward couple of days for the two of them until the key was found.

**I don't know where I got this idea from, but I thought it would make a good story. So, review and tell me if you want me to continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

** Here's the next chapter. Its kinda short but I promise the next one will be longer. I hope you like it. And thanks for all the wonderful reviews I got. I was like freaking out when I saw that I got that many! 17! I was super happy because this is only my second story. So that's why I'm putting this chapter up so quickly. A special thanks to my fifteenth reviewer, Kickin It Lover! Thank you so much for the super amazing review. Anyways, enjoy the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not and probably will never own Kickin' It.**

Jack and Kim stood silence. The guys, sensing the awkwardness, all gave lame excuses of having to go and ran out the door. The other two just stayed there in silence, until Kim broke it.

"Jack, I know this is going to be really weird, but...I really really have to go to the bathroom." Kim said, red as a tomato.

"Oh - um - ah - yah...sure...okay..." Jack mumbled, looking away from her.

They didn't talk as they made their way to the change rooms. Jack tried to go in the door of the guys', but Kim held him back. "Um...what are you doing?" She asked. "We have to go in my change room." She said. Jack just nodded and they walked in.

Kim went over to one of the stalls and stopped in the doorway. They awkwardly stood there, Jack outside, Kim inside. She closed the door as much as it would go without squashing Jack's arm.

Jack stood there, not really knowing what to do, and just waited for Kim to be finished. Kim, inside the stall, was dying of humiliation. When she was done, she came back out and washed her hands. Then she turned to Jack. "Let's never speak of this again."

"Speak of what again?" Jack joked. Kim started to reply but then realized what he was doing and smiled. They both walked out of the change room.

Kim POV

I can't believe Jerry! First he handcuffs me to Jack in an attempt to get us to admit our feelings for each other, then he loses the freaking key! The only way to unlock us! When I first found out that the key was gone, I was just worried and well...severely embarrassed, but now, let's just say that Jerry Martinez might want to stay as far away from me as possible, because if I see his exceptionally idiotic face again, he is so going to pay for what he did, and it's not going to be pretty. He is going to wish he had never been born.

"Kim?" I was pulled out of my plans to kill Jerry by Jack. We were currently laying in his bed. After the very awkward situation of going to the bathroom, which I really don't ever want to talk about again, we decided to go to his house, since my mom was away on a business trip. His parents had laughed a little at our position, but had been more helpful then the rest of the guys, promising that tomorrow, they would help us find the key. "Kim?" Jack said again. I realized I hadn't answered him.

"Yah?" I replied. I had my eyes closed and I kept them like that. Hey, I was really tired from chasing Jerry around the school and all the way to the dojo.

"How long do you think we'll be stuck like this?" He asked, sounding tired himself.

I shrugged and finally opened my eyes to look at him. "I don't know, Jack. All I know is that if we don't find that key soon, our lives are just going to get even more awkward."

"What do you mean?"

"Jack, soon, we're going to have to change our clothes, and shower too." I blushed a little. I looked at Jack and he was red too.

"Well...when we have to change our clothes, we could just keep our eyes closed the whole time." He replied. "But as for the whole showering thing...I have no idea."

I sighed and we fell into yet another awkward silence. After a few minutes I spoke up. "You know I'm going to murder Jerry, right?"

Jack laughed. "I won't stop you. I might even join in, how does that sound?" He asked me.

"It's a date." I replied sarcastically.

"You so like me." Jack mumbled under his breath. Unfortunately, I heard it, and me being me, I couldn't let it go.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

I grunted in frustration. "I give up. I'm too tired." I whined.

"So you do have a crush on me!" Jack said happily.

"In your dreams, Anderson." I replied, hoping he couldn't see the blush rising up on my cheeks. Apparently, he did.

"You're blushing! You so like me!" He laughed and I hid my face in the pillow in embarrassment. "Kim, come on, look at me." Jack said. I didn't, so he grabbed my face in his hands and made me look into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. "I have a crush on you too." He said quietly, turning away with blush on his face.

My heart burst inside my chest, my stomach swarming with butterflies. I swear, when he said those words, I became the happiest person in the world. I could tell he meant them too, by the way he was looking nervously away from me.

"Jack?" He met my eyes again, and both of us started leaning in...

_Snap!_

** OHHH! Cliffy! Hehe, I'm so evil :) Nah, it's not that bad of a cliffy. The bathroom scene was hard for me write, so I kinda rushed through it...sorry. The next chapter will be up tomorrow, but only if I get some more reviews. So...review!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next instalment of _Love in Handcuffs_! Hope you like it.**

Kim POV

_Snap!_

Jack and I jumped apart and looked to the window where the sound had come from. We got up and ran to the window. Jack opened it and we looked down to see Jerry, Milton and Eddie all sprawled on the ground in weird positions, and beside them lay a thick branch.

They stood up, holding their arms, heads and backs. When they saw us, their eyes widened. "Jack, Kim...we were just um..." Jerry looked around at the others for help.

"Spying on us?" I finished for him.

"Whaaaat!" They all said, obviously lying.

"We're not-we'd never spy on you!" Jerry stuttered. Jack and I shared a glance.

"If you guys weren't spying on us, then what were you doing up in my tree, in front of my window?" Jack challenged them, knowing that they couldn't get out of this one.

"Uhhhhhh..." They all scratched their heads and tried to come up with anything they could say.

"Okay," Milton finally admitted with a sigh. "We were spying on you. We wanted to see if you two were going to admit your feelings for each other." Then he smiled. "It seems we were just in time."

I blushed and I hoped they couldn't see it in the dim light.

"Well, we were in time," Jerry said angrily. "Until Eddie climbed to far onto the branch and broke it!" He yelled.

"You're blaming this on me? You were the one who thought bouncing up and down on it would be fun!" Eddie shouted back at him.

The two started arguing about who's fault it was, and Milton tried to get them to calm down. Meanwhile, Jack closed the window and shut the blinds. Then he turned to me.

"Now, where were we?" He said with a smirk.

"I don't know, you'll have to remind me." I replied with the same kind of smirk. Jack chuckled and leaned forward, touching our foreheads together. I stopped breathing, waiting for what was going to happen next. He inched closer and closer to me until our noses touched and our lips were like two centimetres apart. His lips brushed mine, and waves of heat slithered through my body at the small touch. I couldn't take it anymore. I closed the small gap between us and kissed him hard. Sparks flew just like they had before, only this time it seemed stronger.

I could feel Jack smirk against my mouth as he kissed me back with the same amount of passion. This kiss was not like the one we had at the dojo. This one wasn't soft and gentle, it was deep, hard and passionate.

Jack pushed me against the wall beside the window, squishing me between it and him. And I loved it, it was exactly where I wanted to be at that moment. Jack's tongue made it's way inside my mouth, battling with mine for dominance. He won and explored every crevice like he was committing it to memory.

I moaned in pleasure as Jack started kissing down my neck, lightly sucking on a spot near my collarbone. In the back of my mind, I knew that it was going to leave a mark, but at the moment I couldn't care less about that.

"Kim," Jack said as he pulled back a little. "I love you, don't you ever forget that." Then he began kissing my throat again. All my train of thought faded, my mind too intent on what Jack was making me feel right now. It was the most amazing feeling anyone could ever feel. It was the feeling that someone in this world loved you, wanted you.

"I love you too, Jack, forever." Yes, I know that it sounded god awfully cheesy, but it was the truth.

Jack looked me in the eyes and grinned at me before connecting our lips once again. We quickly began making out and my head was getting dizzy. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him even closer to me if it were possible. Jack carried me over to the bed and dropped me down onto it, then climbed on top. We kissed in bliss once again.

**- (Line break, please don't kill me)**

The sound of birds chirping filled my ears, the bright sunlight penetrating my closed eyes as I opened them. I lay on a chest, and when I looked up, I saw Jack sleeping. Gosh, he was so cute when he slept.

I slowly tried to get out of the bed without waking him up, just far enough so I could grab my phone on the bedside table to check my messages. This whole being handcuffed together thing, yeah, it's really starting to get on my nerves.

As I reached for my phone, I felt an arm wrap itself around my waist and yank my body backwards onto the bed. I screamed as I fell and then opened my eyes when I realized that I had closed them. The first thing I saw was Jack. Jack, with the biggest grin possible on his face.

"You scared the crap out of me!" I stage whispered at him, realizing that his parents were probably still asleep.

Jack just laughed at me. "And I had fun doing it. You're really easy to scare." He laughed some more.

I raised my arm and whacked him as hard as I could in the chest. "That was not funny, I thought you were like some sort of psycho killer of something!"

"Ahhh, Kimmy, you know that if there really was a psycho killer I would protect you from them." Jack leaned down and tried to kiss me, but I turned my head so he kissed my cheek instead. He pulled away and looked at me with a confused expression.

I smirked. "That's what you get for scaring me."

Jack started giving me his puppy dog face, the one he knows I can never resist. "Stop it." I said, turning away from his gaze. My voice didn't sound very convincing and I knew that Jack knew he was winning.

"_Please, _Kimmy, _please!_ I wanna kiss you." He sounded like a little kid. That's when I made the mistake of meeting his eyes. They were just so...cute and brown...and cute, and so sad...

"No." I said weakly, shaking my head. I would not let him get the best of me.

Jack made his eyes even more wide and cute. God, how did he do that. "Fine!" I said before I could stop myself. He grinned in triumph and leaned down to kiss me, and this time I didn't stop him, something else did.

"HIYA!"

** Okay, I know what you're thinking. Really, another cliffy? Sorry, but now it could be something worse then just the guys (spoiler alert!). I will update tomorrow, but once again, I would like some more reviews! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

** I loved all the reviews I got so thank you. Here is the next chapter as promised. Hope you all like it :)**

Kim POV

"HIYA!"

Jack and I jumped apart once again, well...as far as the handcuffs would let us...and looked around the room for the source of the sound. There in the doorway was Jack's dad, Bryan. When he saw our scared expressions he burst out laughing. "Oh, I totally scared you guys!" Jack's dad was super nice and always played around with us. Bryan was the one that taught Jack karate when his grandfather wasn't around. If there was anyone better than Jack at martial arts, it was him.

I blushed at the position Jack and I were in, and Bryan noticed. "Did I interrupt something?" He asked.

"No!" Jack and I shouted way too quickly.

"Okay...well, I came to tell you guys that I have a way to get you out of those handcuffs..." He drifted off as he waited for our reactions.

"Really! How?" Jack shouted excitedly.

"You can cut them off!" He replied, obviously very proud that he had thought of it.

My face fell as did Jack's. "That's a great idea, Bryan." I said. "But, the drama teacher, Mrs. Roberts, would kill us if we ruined her handcuffs." It was true, Mrs. Roberts loved her props, especially the handcuffs the Jack and I were currently wearing. She always told us stories during drama class of how she got the props, and that she would die if they got destroyed.

As much as being handcuffed to Jack was an inconvenience, we both loved Mrs. Roberts and she loved us. Neither of us wanted to change that.

"Kim's right," Jack said sadly. "We can't ruin them, so the only way out is if we find the key."

"Oh...I'm sure you guys will find it." Bryan said, giving us both a reassuring smile. We smiled back and he left the room.

Jack's face lit up as I turned towards him. "What?" I asked him, smiling at his expression.

"I figured out how we can get clean without having to have a shower!" He replied happily.

"Okay...How?" I asked. He didn't answer me, just grabbed our karate bags and our phones, then dragged me downstairs. "Jack! Where are we going?" I yelled at him. Right now, being handcuffed to him wasn't making me very happy.

"Just come with me." He said back, running down the sidewalk.

"I don't really have a choice!" Jack laughed at me and then I realized where we were. "The beach? You mean that we're going to-"

Jack cut me off. "Go swimming!" Then before I could stop him, he picked me up by the waist and threw me over his shoulder.

"Jack! Put me down!" He ignored me and started walking towards the ocean. I pounded as hard as I could on his back but it was no use. I heard splashing and realized we were now in the water. "Don't you dare, Jack Anderson!" The next thing I knew, freezing cold water consumed me. Jack had fallen on top of me because the handcuffs pulled him in, so he was wet too.

When I resurfaced, I glared at Jack as he laughed. Then I grinned as an idea popped into my head. I jumped on him, forcing him under the water. I kept him under there for a few seconds before I let him back up.

We both laughed at each other as we had a splashing war with one hand. After a few minutes, I put my hand up in surrender. "Okay! Okay! You win! You win!" I said.

Jack stopped splashing to smirk at me. "So what does the winner get?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. You pick." I said. Jack leaned forward and kissed me. I giggled on his lips as he picked me up and spun me around. We fell into the water, still kissing. We swam through the water until we ran out of breath, then we went back up to the surface.

Jack looked at me with a worried look. "I just realized that I forgot to ask you something..." I waited for him to continue. "Kimmy, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, sounding nervous. _Awww_, I thought, _he's nervous, that's so cute!_

I smiled up at him. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend." I replied.

Jack's face changed instantly into his award winning smile that made my heart melt. "Really?" He asked. I just nodded and then I was being spun around again.

When put me down again, I met his gaze. "We should probably go to the dojo." I said sadly.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, Rudy won't be very happy if we're late."

"Jerry better not be there, or else I will kill him! I didn't get a chance to get him last night but now..." I drifted off, glaring into space as I thought of that idiot. "Maybe I'll be nice and just beat him senseless."

Jack chuckled at me. "That's my girl."

I burst through the dojo doors with Jack beside me, finding the others already there. We were ten minutes late. I glared at Jerry when I saw him stop beating up the dummies to look at us. He was so going to-

"There you two are." Rudy looked relieved when he saw us.

"Sorry Rudy, we were at the beach." Jack said, holding me back from attacking Jerry. How did he always know what I was going to do?

"Wait...the beach? Why were you there?" Rudy asked.

"Well, we had to find some way to clean ourselves. And...let's just say that Jack didn't really give me a choice." I glared playfully at Jack as he smirked.

"But you still love me." I whacked him in the arm. He leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"EEWWW!" The guys all said. "No PDA please!" Rudy added. Jack and I just laughed at them and then he kissed me on the lips just to gross them out even further.

They made disgusted noises again at us. I stuck my tongue out at them. "So I guess you two finally admitted your feelings for each other?" Eddie said.

"No, Eddie, Jack was sucking the venom out of my lips because a poisonous snake bit me." I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Wait, Kim," Jerry said, looking worried. "You got bitten by a snake? You should probably go see a-"

"Jerry!" We all shouted at him, making him shut up. "I was being sarcastic." I said.

"What does that mean?" He asked. We all face palmed.

"Can we just get to work please." Rudy said. Why was he so stressed out?

"Are you okay, Rudy?" I asked him.

"No! I am not fine! I got a call today and the black dragons want a tournament! At three o'clock! That's in four hours!" He ran his hands through his hair and let out a deep breath. "I love you guys, but I'm really nervous." He fell onto the bench.

"It's okay, Rudy," Jack said, patting his back. "Even though Kim and I are still handcuffed and it'll make it harder for us to fight," He glanced at Jerry and then returned his attention back to Rudy. "We'll all do our best."

"No, Jack." Rudy said, starting to pace around the room. "It's not just that." We all looked at him, confused. He sighed and faced us. "If we lose this tournament...we lose the dojo."

**So, how was it? My dad is going into a dirtbike race tomorrow, so I will write some more today and tomorrow and have it up possibly tomorrow night but by Monday for sure. I might try harder to have it up by tomorrow night if I get some more reviews...(hint hint, nudge nudge) ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. And thanks for all the reviews of **_**One Dance**_**! Anyways. enjoy :)**

Kim POV

"What!" We all screamed at him. I was shocked, I didn't think that this would happen again.

"I'm sorry guys, this is all my fault." Rudy said, looking down guiltily. "I was going to refuse the part about whoever loses, loses the dojo, but Ty just kept telling me I was a coward, and I couldn't take it! So I excepted." He buried his face in his hands.

All the rest of us looked around at each other, not knowing what to do. Even though Rudy acted immature sometimes...most of the time..., when we were put into like this, he would actually act his age and help us all through the pressures. Now here he was, hanging his head in shame. He thought that he had let us down.

"Rudy," Jack said, speaking for all of us. "We can do this. We'll try our hardest. And if in the end we lose the dojo, that doesn't mean that we'll lose our friendship. That is something that no one can take away from us. It's more powerful than anything else in the world. You said it yourself Rudy, you could have all the money and riches in the world, but if you don't have what we have, it's nothing." _Wow, _I thought, _that was an amazingly heartfelt speech._

"Jack's right. We just have to play to our strengths." I said, giving him a big smile. "Milton can do the board breaking, Eddie can spar, and since Jack and I are handcuffed, we can do the double spar." **(A/N: sorry, I don't know very much about martial arts, so I just made that part up for Jack and Kim)**

"Wait," Jerry spoke up. "What about me? You forgot me!"

I turned to look at him with a scowl. "Jerry, right now I'm trying really hard not to kill you for what you did, so please just SHUT UP!" I screamed the last part at him. "Right now, we need to focus on the tournament, so I will kill you later." I tried to hide my smirk as Jerry gulped hard and looked at me, frightened. "You will do nunchucks now that you've gotten better at them."

Rudy smiled at Jack and I. "Thanks guys. You're right! We can do this! We can win! Wasabi?"

We all put our fists on our palms. "WASABI!"

"You guys ready?" Rudy asked us.

We all stood in front of the doors to the black dragons dojo. We trained as hard as we could for the few short hours we had to prepare, but we were all still super worried about this. Even though Jack's speech earlier gave me confidence, I was nervous how our double spar would turn out.

"We're ready!" We all replied. Though, we were all lying, but Rudy didn't need to know that. He was stressed enough already.

We made our way into the dojo and sat down at our side of the mats. There was a small crowd behind us, but there was triple the number of people on the black dragons' side.

My eyes met Frank's across the mats. He mouthed "You're going down." to me. I just glared back at him. Then the announcer came out and stood in the middle of the mats.

"Alright," He said. "This tournament today is special. Which ever dojo has the most points at the end of all the events, gets to keep their dojo. The one that loses, has to pack up their things and get out." My stomach was flipping inside of me. "First up, we have the board breaking competition."

"Milton, you got this." Jack said to a shaking Milton.

"Yeah," He agreed. "I totally got this." He got up and went over to where the boards were set up.

One of the black dragons set up three boards. _Oh no! Milton can't break more than three boards!_

He lifted his hand and brought it down hard, snapping the boards like twigs. The crowd behind him went crazy. Milton gulped and his eyes widened. He glanced over at us worriedly.

I gave him a thumbs up and he smiled a little. He took a deep breath and stepped up to the boards. He put up three boards and dropped his hand on them. They didn't break and he recoiled in pain, holding his hand to his stomach.

The crowd cheered as the announcer raised the other boy's hand. "The winner is Scott Wilson of the Black Dragons Dojo!"

Milton came over to us. "I'm sorry guys."

Rudy went over to him and took his arm gently. "Don't worry about that Milton, we need to make sure you're okay." Rudy lead him back over to us. "I need to go with him to get this checked out, Jerry, you're next." Then he left the room with Milton.

"You ready Jerry?" Jack asked him.

Jerry nodded. "This time I really do got this." He got up with his nunchucks and stepped up to the mats.

Eddie, Jack and I watched in amazement as he did an impressing routine. The black dragon boy tried to match up to him but messed up. I burst into a smile.

"The winner is Jerry Martinez of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo!" The announcer said. The crowd on our side shouted as the people of the black dragons' side booed us.

Jerry ran over to us, doing his signature "Whoa!". "I did it! I won!" He said excitedly.

"Great job, man." Jack congratulated him. Then he turned to Eddie. "You're up!" Eddie looked worried but got up and went over to the mats. He got into a fighting stance and waited for the announcer. I saw Eddie's opponent and frowned. It was Matt Smith, someone I knew from when I had been a black dragon. He had always beaten me in sparring matches, and I couldn't think that he'd gotten worse since then.

"Ready...set...fight!" Eddie instantly aimed a kick to Matt's stomach pushing him to the ground. Matt jumped up and punched Eddie in the stomach. He fell down, holding his stomach in a pain. Matt smirked in victory.

"The winner is Matt Smith from the Black Dragon dojo!" Once again, the crowd went insane as Eddie made his way back to us.

"Good job, Eddie." I said with a smile. "You did really good. Matt's a black belt and I've never beaten him."

Eddie just gave me a small smile and sat back down on the bench. "Guys!" Rudy came running in with Milton walking behind him, his hand in a cast. "What did we miss?" He asked, taking a seat beside us.

"Eddie lost, and Jerry won." Jack replied.

He turned to look at Jack and I. "So if you guys win this last round, we'll win?" We both nodded. This round, since two people from each team were going to be competing, it was worth two points. And those points would win us the tournament.

"Milton, you okay?" I asked him. I couldn't take my eyes off his hand.

"I'm fine, just broke a few bones in my hand. The doctor says that it'll be better in a few weeks." He replied, giving me a smile to let me know that he really was okay. I smiled back in relief.

Then the announcer came up to us and my nervousness reappeared. "We'll be doing the next round in ten minutes." We nodded. "Be ready or it's a forfeit." He said, eyeing the handcuffs that held Jack and I together. We had made sure earlier that it wasn't illegal to be handcuffed to your partner, and to no surprise, it was fine.

My hands were getting sweaty and I was shaking. Jack, of course, noticed and pulled me by the handcuffs over to the side of the bleachers where no one could hear us talking. "You okay?" He asked, looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine." I lied. Too bad I'm the worst liar in the whole world. No, in the whole universe.

"Kim," Jack put his non-cuffed hand on my face. Shivers ran up and down my spine as he rubbed it with his thumb. "When we're together, we can do anything."

I looked down at the ground. "I just don't know Jack, I'm _really_ nervous. I've never been under this much pressure before, I don't want to let everyone down. What if I mess up? What if it's my fault that we lose and-" Jack shut me up by kissing me. I kissed him back instantly, and we stayed like that for a few seconds.

"Kimmy, you're going to do amazing. I believe in you. And even if you don't do the best, no one will blame you." He said as we pulled away. Then I got up on my tip toes and kissed him again.

"Guys!" Rudy said, coming up to us. "It's time."

We nodded and Rudy started walking back to the rest of the guys. Jack looked to me. "You ready?" I nodded, feeling a lot better about this.

"Let's do this." I replied. Jack smiled and grabbed my hand as we made our way to the mats. This was all on us. We lose, the dojo goes. I couldn't let that happen.

**Well, there you have it, so what did you think? I promise that the next chapter will have more Jack and Kim romance. Btw, the more reviews I get, the sooner I update...so review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

** I was originally going to post this chapter tonight, but I woke up a really good mood, and then I saw I had gotten 11 reviews and it made me want to post this right away. The next few chapters might be a little more dramatic than the other ones, just so you know. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

Kim POV

I took a deep breath as our opponents stepped onto the mats. My eyes widened in fear at the two boys in front of me. _Oh no, not them. Not them. Anyone but them. Not Davis Miller and Jordan Cooper!_

My grip on Jack's hand tightened. I felt his gaze fall on me, but I couldn't look away from who stood in front of us. "Kim, what's wrong?" He asked me.

Davis smirked an evil smile that made me feel sick to my stomach. "Hey Jor, it looks like Kimmy here is in quite a predicament."

Jordan laughed from beside him. "Why yes, Dave, it looks like that." He looked at me in mock sadness. "You miss us Kimmers?"

"Alright," The announcer said, stepping up. "Ready...set...FIGHT!"

Jack was in a fighting stance beside me, but I was too scared and shocked to move. Davis saw this and kicked me hard in the stomach, and there was nothing I could do to stop him. I fell to the floor, trying to get my breathing under control.

What happened finally registered in my mind. We lost. And it was all my fault. Just because I was afraid of them didn't mean that I couldn't fight. I was stupid, I was _weak_.

I looked around at everyone's shocked faces. I was a disappointment to my dojo. "Kim..." Jack was still shocked along with everyone else. Tears pricked my eyes, but I held them back.

"Jack, get me out of here." I whispered so only he could hear. He just looked at me confused. "_Now._" I said more firmly.

This time he understood and nodded his head. He helped me up and we made our way out of the black dragons dojo, all the eyes in the room burning holes into the back of my head. As soon as we were out of the room, I started running, as fast and as hard as I could, dragging Jack by the handcuffs with me.

"Kim! Slow down!" He shouted at me. I didn't stop, I just kept running for minutes until we were back at the Bobby Wasabi dojo. This was probably the last time I would ever see it.

When we got inside, I turned away from Jack and let the tears finally free themselves from my eyes. "Kim-" He stopped when he spun me around and saw the water on my face, his eyes instantly showing worry. "You're crying." He lifted his hands to my face and frantically tried to wipe them away, but they just kept coming.

"This is all my fault! I froze and I messed up! Now this place is going to be gone forever!" I began sobbing and Jack pulled me to his chest.

I cried into his shirt as held me tightly in his arms. "Shhhhh. Kim, it's okay. It's all okay."

The doors to the dojo opened behind me, and I didn't have to look to know who was there. I buried my face further into Jack's chest in hopes that it would make me invisible.

I couldn't face the guys right now, especially Rudy. Not after I what I had done. The dojo was done for, just because I couldn't pull myself together.

"Kim?" I heard Rudy's voice but I didn't answer to it. "Kim, we're not mad at you." He said softly.

I finally found the courage to turn to him. "I know you're not mad, Rudy. But you are ashamed. I didn't even put up a fight against them." Horrible memories came flooding into my mind, and more tears streamed my face. "I just-I just c-couldn't. I'm sorry." I turned my attention back to Jack. "Please take me home." I didn't have to clarify that by 'home' I really meant his house. He knew me well enough to figure it out.

Instead, Jack shook his head. "No, Kim you need to face us and let us talk this out." He said.

I looked into his eyes for what felt like forever. It was so easy to just get lost in their chocolaty softness. "Fine." I replied, breaking my eyes away from Jack's to look around at the guys.

"Kim, we're not ashamed of you. You obviously have a good excuse for what happened, because I've never seen you look so scared in my life." Rudy said. He looked worried. "Do you know those guys?"

My eyes met the ground. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, obviously they know each other." Jack said. "They kept asking her if she missed them. And not in a way that I liked to watch." He glared into space at the thought.

"Yes, I do know them." I admitted. "But I'm still not ready to talk about what happened. I don't think I'll ever be. It was the lowest point of my life."

A hand came to my shoulder, and I looked up to meet Rudy's eyes. He gave me a sad smile. "Don't worry, Kim. We won't make you talk about it until you're ready." All the guys nodded in agreement.

I smiled but it fell from my face as quickly as it came. "I lost us the dojo. I lost Rudy his job."

The guys just gave me smiles. "You know I'll find a new job, Kim." Rudy said. "And like Jack said earlier, just because this happened, doesn't mean we can't all be friends anymore."

I nodded. "I guess you're right, but I'm still sorry this happened because of me. I'm so glad we're all still friends though." The guys all smiled big and pulled me into a group hug.

I loved these guys with all my heart, but what happened two years ago is just something I'm not ready to talk about. I'm not so sure that they're ready to hear it either. The one thing I did know, is that I was going to have to tell them soon, because who knows what Davis and Jordan might do next. Just because their dojo won and we're out, doesn't mean that they will stop taunting me and reminding me of what I tried so hard to block from my memory ever since I joined the Bobby Wasabi dojo.

Some people may see this as the end for us, but for me, it's only the beginning.

** I know, cheesy ending. Okay, so how many people want to know what happened to Kim with those two guys, Davis and Jordan? I'm gonna guess a lot. Hahaha. But don't worry, you will find out in the near future...;) Like I said last chapter, the more reviews I get the more I want to update my story! So please review! I love them :)**


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey again. Back with the next chapter! I was impressed with the reviews I got, so I wrote this up and posted it! Thanks so much for the number of reviews I have for just this one story. I just started on fanfiction so this is amazing. All of this is giving me confidence and it makes me want to write more. As soon as I think of a good idea, I write a story or a one shot about it and the feedback I get is awesome! :') Now go on and read the next chapter!**

Kim POV

I woke up and sat straight up in bed. Another nightmare. This was the fourth time tonight. I silently cursed under my breath when I accidentally jolted the handcuffs. The last thing I wanted right now was Jack asking me questions.

"Kim?" Jack grumbled, sitting up beside me. "What's wrong?" He saw me shaking and covered in sweat, and he pulled me into his arms.

"I-I just h-had a night-m-mare. T-that's all." I replied, trying to stop my voice from shaking.

Jack pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked softly, tracing my cheek lightly with his finger.

I thought about it for a moment before I nodded. Jack lay back down on the bed and opened his arms for me. I happily crawled in, laying my head on his chest. Our handcuffed hands were intertwined together, the warmth giving me a little relaxation.

I sighed and took a deep breath. "It was about Davis and Jordan." I said quietly. Jack tensed under me at the mention of their names. "It was what they did to me two years ago. It keeps replaying in my head."

Jack was silent for a second and I knew he was trying to decide whether or not to ask me what they did to me. "Jack, just ask me, I know you want to."

He sighed. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked.

I didn't know if I wanted to. It was partly because I didn't want to have another breakdown in front of Jack, but I also didn't want him to think badly of me. After a minute I looked up at Jack and finally decided. "Yes." I opened my mouth to say more, but nothing wanted to come out.

Jack saw this and tried to help. "Did they h-hurt you?" He asked, his eyes showing complete and utter worry. I looked away from his gaze as tears stung my eyes, and I nodded. I felt Jack tense once again. "What did they do?"

I found my voice and knew that I had to tell him. "T-They always hit on me, at school and at the dojo." I took a deep breath. "One night, when I left the dojo to go home, I was passing an alley and saw them in it. When they saw me, they pulled me into the alley with them. There was no one out because it was so late, and I couldn't fight them. Then they-they-" Sobs overwhelmed me, and I couldn't talk anymore. Jack held me tightly in his arms, soothing me until I calmed down some.

He pulled away after a few minutes and looked me in the eyes. "Kim, did they...rape you?" He asked, dreading the answer. All I could do was nod before I began crying again.

Jack was silent for a few minutes, just trying to take in all this information. He finally grabbed my face in his hands and made me look at him. "I won't let anything happen to you, Kimmy."

Jack pulled me back into his arms and I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I had finally told someone. "I'm sorry I never told you, Jack." I mumbled into his shirt.

"It's okay, you told me now, and that's what's important." I lifted my head to smile at him.

"Thank you, Jack." He smiled back at me and started leaning in. He kissed me and I kissed back instantly. Every time I kissed him, I felt like I had kissed him for the first time, seeing sparks. Jack flipped us over so he was on top of me and connected our lips once again.

**-(line break)**

Jack and I ran as fast through the mall courtyard as we could. This was officially the last day at the Bobby Wasabi dojo. As we burst through the doors, we saw all the guys already there and packing everything into boxes. I couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt in the pit of my stomach as I watched.

Before anything else could happen, the doors behind us opened and I turned to see Jordan standing beside a smirking Davis. I grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed it tightly. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "It's okay, I won't let them do anything." Then he gave my cheek a quick kiss before turning to face the two in the doorway. "What do you want?" He hissed at them.

The two shared a glance before Davis answered. "We have something I have a feeling you two might want..." He smiled evilly and pulled out a small object from his pocket. He held it up so everyone in the room could see.

Jack was the first person to figure out what it was and yelled at them, "Where did you get the key to the handcuffs?"

**OOOOHH! They have the key! How will they get it back? Well you'll just have to wait and find out! (cue the evil laugh). You'll find out sooner if you...REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

** Sorry if earlier you clicked on this story but wouldn't let you click on this chapter. Just re uploaded it. Sorry for the inconvenience. Once again, here is the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

Kim POV

"Where did you get the key to the handcuffs?" Jack shouted.

Davis smiled innocently. "When Kim was chasing that doofus around-"

He was cut off by Jerry shouting "HEY!" obviously offended.

"We saw the keys fall out of his pocket, so I picked them up and thought that we could use it for blackmail purposes." Jordan finished. Then he walked over to me and stood inches away from my body. "I missed you Kimmy." I couldn't move, I was too frightened at what he might do to me.

Jack came to my rescue and pulled me behind him. He glared at Jordan. "You stay away from her!" He hissed at him through gritted teeth.

Jordan just laughed, not scared by Jack at all. "Aww, Kimmy's little boyfriend comes to the rescue. Too bad he wasn't there two years ago to save her then." Jack's hand tightened around mine, and I knew that Jordan had hit a nerve.

"I can't believe you would do something like that to her! She never did anything to you, so why did she deserve that?" Jack yelled at him.

Davis walked up to stand beside Jordan and answered. "You're right, she never did anything to us. She was just so hot that we couldn't resist." I could feel Jack shaking with anger in front of me.

"Give us the key." I said weakly, trying my best to sound frightening, but failed miserably.

The two eyed me and laughed. "Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy. Give you the key? Do you know us at all?" Jordan said, snickering again. "If you want the key, then you'll have to do something to earn it."

"What do you want?" I asked, finding some confidence and going back to standing beside Jack.

They grinned victoriously at my answer. Davis came closer to me and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "We want you." His warm breath sent shivers down my spine, and not the good kind. Then I felt a pair of lips on the side of my face and I stopped breathing entirely. I didn't think Jack could see him doing this because if he had he would have saved me already. I gave Jack's hand a squeeze, letting him know that I desperately needed help.

Thank God he understood, because Davis was just about to kiss my lips. Before he could though, Jack punched him in the side of the head, sending him hard to the ground a few feet away.

Davis got up and looked at Jack with fury in his eyes. "You are going to regret that." With that, he stalked out of the dojo, Jordan right on his heels.

As soon as they were gone, my knees went weak and collapsed beneath me, making me fall. Jack caught me before I could hit the ground and pulled me to his chest. I was shaking hard with fear. "It's okay, shhh, it's okay. I got you." He soothed, his arms holding me gently. Tears fell fast from my eyes, staining Jack's shirt.

After a few minutes, he helped me to the bench and I sat down, curling into a ball. The guys looked shocked at what they had just witnessed, their jaws dropped and eyes wide with worry. "What did they do to you, Kim?" Milton asked.

I couldn't really form words at the moment, so Jack kissed my cheek and asked me, "Do you want me to tell them?"

When he pulled back to look him in the eyes and I nodded. I hid my face deeply in his neck as he told the guys about my encounter with Davis and Jordan two years ago. When he said the word 'rape', they all gasped in surprise.

I felt a hand come onto my shoulder and finally removed my head from Jack's shoulder to see Rudy and the guys kneeling in front of me. "You okay?" Rudy asked softly.

"I don't know." I responded truthfully. They nodded, understanding.

How were we going to get those keys? I really, really didn't want to face those..._boys_...again. I wasn't ready, and I probably wouldn't be for a long time. My life is never easy, is it?

**Yeah, yeah, I know. It's short. Sorry about that but I wasn't sure how to end it so I just ended it there. Next chap will probably be up tomorrow. Please review! I love getting reviews. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

** Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present the 9th chapter of _Love in Handcuffs_. Enjoy :)**

Kim POV

A sound echoed through Jack's room, making me jump. Slowly, I sat up in the bed and looked around. I heard a woman murmuring outside the door and let out the breath I was holding when I realized it was just Jack's mom.

Another, louder sound went through the room and I started hyperventilating, searching desperately for what had made it.

"It's just the heater." A voice said from right beside me. I let out a scream and jumped ten feet in the air. I clutched my chest as I looked to the side and met Jack's worried eyes.

All of a sudden, thunder rumbled through the sky outside and lightning struck, causing the room to momentarily fill with white light. _Really_, I thought, _There has to be a storm right now?_

I turned to Jack with a scared expression. He searched my face until he realized why I was so frightened. "You're afraid of storms." He concluded. I nodded and jumped into his arms as more lightning and thunder came.

"It's not really helping. I was already jumpy." I said into his neck. He held me as tight as he could, kissing my face multiple times in hopes of calming me down. After a while I finally did relax a bit.

"Jack, how are we gonna get the key back?" I asked him, trying hard to ignore the sounds coming from outside the window.

He sighed. "I'm not sure yet, Kimmy, but I'll figure it out. I promise that you won't have to do anything." I hugged him tighter as a particularity loud crack sounded through the room. "Davis and Jordan won't get near you ever again. I won't let them."

"I hate needing to be protected." I grumbled. I lay my head down on Jack's chest and listened to the beating of his heart, letting it give me some relaxation. "I just hope this is all over soon."

Jack started stroking my hair. "Me too, Kimmy, me too." I closed my eyes and started drifting off into a deep sleep. Once again, though, something had to interrupt my peace.

"Well don't you two look cute together." I sat up quickly with Jack and saw Jordan standing near Jack's window. His dirty blond hair was dripping wet from the rain that was still pouring hard outside, as was the black leather jacket he wore.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Get out!" Jack yelled at him. He jumped off of the bed, pulling me up with him.

Jordan lifted his hand in a motion for Jack to stop. "I'm sorry we have to meet like this, but I have a proposition for you. So you can get the key."

"What happened to-" Jack started, but Jordan cut him off,

"Davis? I wouldn't let him come. Not after what you did to him earlier. If he had come here, there would definitely have been a fight, which wouldn't help with this bargain." He replied calmly.

"What's the deal?" Jack asked cautiously.

"I'll give you the key right now if..." He paused for dramatic effect and turned to me. "If you rejoin the black dragons."

I didn't even need to think about my answer. "Never." I said, glaring at him. "I would never join that ridiculous excuse for a dojo ever again."

Jordan frowned. "Well then I'm sorry, but I can't give you the key." He turned on his heel and started back towards the window.

Jack took a deep breath from beside me. "I'll join." i stood, shocked at Jack's words. Jordan stopped in his tracks and half looked over his shoulder. "I'll join." Jack repeated, this time more firmly. Jordan turned fully around with a smile on his face.

"That's very sweet of you, but we don't want you, we want Kim." Jack glared at him. Jordan ignored the look and continued. "You know what, how about a different deal?" He looked straight at Jack. "You two show up at our dojo tomorrow. I'm sure Davis would love to have a..._talk_...with you." A small smile creeped up on his lips at the thought. "Then, we'll give you the key."

Jack and I shared a glance. I frantically shook my head, knowing what they were going to do, but Jack didn't listen. "Fine." Jack said through gritted teeth.

Jordan smirked and went back over to the window. "Have a nice sleep." Then he hopped out the window and disappeared into the dark night. I noticed that the storm seemed to have settled down some.

As soon as he was gone, I turned to Jack. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him. "You know that they just want us there so Davis can beat the crap out of you!"

"Kim, I know that, but I'm out of options. This is the only way to get us unlocked, and maybe I'll finally get them to leave you alone. I'll be fine. You know I can take it." He put his hands on my shoulders reassuringly, but I shrugged them off.

"That doesn't mean that I want you getting beat up, Jack!" I shouted, my voice rising with anger. Then I looked down with tears in my eyes and all the anger is replaced with worry. "I don't want to see you hurt. I love you."

Jack picked up my face in his hands and made me look him in the eyes. "I love you too, Kimmy, but I'll be fine, I promise." I was about to object but Jack captured my lips with his. I kissed him back with everything I had, trying desperately to block what would happen tomorrow out of my mind. Jack pushed me onto the bed and crawled on top of me. Our lips pulled at each other, showing love and lust.

As I fell asleep in Jack's arms, I made a silent promise to make sure they didn't hurt Jack too bad tomorrow. Or at all...

** Well there ya have it folks. OHHHH, what is Kim planning? Only two more chapters left in this story. I'm sure you want to read those chapters so...REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

** So thank you for the reviews! 104! OMG that is awesome! Anyways, I was having a little trouble writing this chapter so it probably isn't my best work. But here it is, so enjoy :)**

Kim POV

Jack held my hand tightly in his as we made our way into the black dragons dojo. Little did he know, I had a plan to make sure he didn't get hurt. I knew that if I told him about it, he would instantly refuse and make sure I didn't go through with it.

When we got into the room, everyone instantly turned to look at us. Davis glared threateningly at Jack, while Jordan smirked at me. Last night, while Jack was asleep, I made another deal with him through text and he agreed.

"Alright," Jordan said, walking up to us. He pulled out the handcuff key and started unlocking us. The handcuffs fell to the floor, and I started rubbing my wrist. That thing _was_ pretty tight. Jordan winked at me, a smile still on his face, and then turned to Jack.

He clapped twice and four black dragons came and stood by Jack. Two of them held him, and the other two were just back up for if he escaped. I knew he would try once he figure out what I was doing.

Davis started towards him, but Jordan put a hand in front of his chest to stop him. "I'm sorry, Davis, but there's been a change of plans." Jack looked at them, confused.

Jordan whispered the new plan to Davis, who smiled. They walked over to me.

Jack seemed to have caught on and started struggling in the grip of the two that held him. "Kim! Kim!" He shouted desperately at me.

I looked over at him. "I couldn't let you get hurt, Jack." He looked at me with shock and worry.

"NO! You can't do this!" He yelled at me.

"It's too late!" Jordan's voice boomed and echoed through the room. "She changed the deal last night. I will not change it again." He turned to me and kicked me in the shin. Davis jumped and kicked me in the stomach.

I fell to the ground in pain but tried not to show it on my face. Jordan picked me up by the collar of my shirt and brought my face close to his. "This is for having a boyfriend that wasn't me." He lifted his hand and brought it down hard onto my face, slapping me. Jordan had masked his anger at me for the past few days and now it was all coming out. Davis came up and started kissing me hard. I didn't kiss back but I didn't try to stop him. If I did, they would start hurting Jack.

When Davis pulled away from me, his smile turned into a glare and he punched me once again in the stomach. "You're weak, Kimmy. Just like I remember." As I rolled around on the floor, I heard Jack screaming my name, and could see him still struggling hard. Jordan and Davis went on either side of me, and just kept kicking me everywhere they could. When this was all over, I knew my body would be black and blue, and I would be very very sore.

It went on for I don't know how long, them just kicking and punching and kissing me. They finally left me alone, but only when my vision was getting blurry and I couldn't move any part of my body without crying out in agony. I could see them laughing as they and the rest of the black dragons left the room. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Jack's face above me. "Kim! Kim...Kim..." The words seemed to get further and further away from me as blackness welcomed me into it's land.

**This one was short. Like really short, but that's just how it is so get over it. Just kidding :P. I'm sorry though. The finale next chapter will be longer. So how do you think Jack will react to Kim's daring actions? You'll just have to wait and find out.**

** I'm thinking about another story I could start once I finish this one, but I can't figure anything else out yet. Hopefully, something will pop into my mind soon. Fanfiction is amazing, I've only been on here for like 8 days, and I have over 8000 hits! I'm very very very very very happy about that.**

** Now, the next and final chapter of this story is still in progress, so if you want me to hurry it up and finish it so I can put it up here faster...I'm sure you know what I want you to do...REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

** Hey guys, I know that I posted this later than I usually do, but here it is. The final chapter! I hope you like it! Enjoy :)**

Kim POV

I heard the sound of beeping coming from beside me. My eyes fluttered open slowly and surveyed the room. I was in a...hospital? What happened?

My gaze fell on Jack, who was sitting in the chair beside me, his head laying on the bed, asleep. All the memories of earlier came rushing back to me all at once.

Jack's hand was intertwined with mine, and I gave it a little squeeze. He jumped up and looked around the room before his eyes found mine.

"You're awake." He said with a relieved look on his face. It quickly turned into a frown. "Why'd you do it, Kim?"

"I couldn't let them hurt you, Jack." I said quietly.

He looked at me with anger in his eyes. "So you decided to let them hurt you instead? I can't believe you'd do that, Kim! It hurt me more to watch them hurt you then to be hurt myself!" His eyes were filling with tears. "I didn't even know if you were going to wake up! You could have died, Kim! You could have died." He repeated the last part in a whisper, all his anger turning into sadness. "Don't you ever do that to me again, do you understand?" I nodded slightly at him. "Good." He looked a little more relieved now.

"I'm sorry-" I was interrupted by Jack tackling me in a tight hug. Boy, was he mood swingy today.

"I love you, Kimmy. And I'm supposed to protect you, so don't scare me like that again." I felt tears on my neck where his face was buried. Jack was crying. The tough, protective, funny, cocky Jack Anderson was crying. I must have really scared him if I made him cry.

He finally pulled back after a couple of minutes with dry eyes and sat back down in his chair. "So," I asked. "What's wrong with me?"

"Um...four broken ribs, broken left foot, and you have bruises all over your body. You had some internal bleeding, but the doctors already fixed that part." He stared off into space as he listed off everything. When he was done, he finally met my eyes again with a smile. "You're going to have to be in a wheelchair for a few days before you can use the crutches."

I groaned. "I hate wheelchairs, they're so hard to move around in."

Jack chuckled. "I know, which is why told them that I'd just carry you everywhere until you're ready for the crutches."

I smiled back at him. "Well, I don't think I'd mind that." Then I remembered something and my smile faded. "What happened to Jordan and Davis?" I asked.

Jack gave me a reassuring smile. "I called the police on my phone while they were holding me. Idiots didn't even see me. The police came just as they were going to leave. They were sent straight to jail. And the black dragons dojo was shut down instantly when they found out that the sensei allowed his students to beat someone up. The best part is that when it got shut down, the authorities told Rudy he could reopen Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy."

I let out the breath I had been holding and smiled once again. "It seems everything is fixed now, huh?" I said.

Jack nodded in agreement and furrowed his eyebrows worriedly. "Yeah, it seems too good to be true."

-**(line break)**

I was let out of the hospital that night, and since my mom was still gone on her business trip, I stayed at Jack's house again. Luckily, Jack had remembered to grab the handcuffs at the black dragon dojo yesterday and brought them home. If he had left them there, I would have been so mad at him. They were in great shape and we could return them safely to Mrs. Roberts tomorrow.

I was a miracle, but I was able to kind of walk on my foot already, which made me happy. It would be weird if Jack carried me all around school.

I stumbled out of Jack's bathroom and into the bedroom, finding him still changing. He had on sweat pants, but his upper body was bare. I couldn't help but stare at his six pack and muscles when he turned around to face me.

"Like what you see?" He said with a smirk.

"Ah-duh...what?" Was my response._ Wow Kim, just wow._

Jack burst into laughter, so I went up to him and whacked his...bare...chest. I kept my hand there for a few seconds, before tracing invisible patterns down his torso with my fingers. He shivered at my touch and grabbed me gently by the waist, pulling me to him. Our lips crashed together, and Jack lifted me up carefully, so I stood on his toes. My arms snaked around his neck and tangled themselves in his hair as I kissed him back.

My foot was hurting like crazy from walking on it, and Jack could sense it. He grabbed my legs and lifted me up, and I wrapped them around his waist when I realized what he was doing. The pain in my foot calmed down a bit, and Jack walked us over to the bed.

He gingerly placed me on the bed and crawled on top, making sure not to put too much pressure on my body. As Jack started kissing down my throat, I ran my fingers down his chest and felt his abs. He flexed against my hand, making me moan.

I gasped his name as he sucked on a spot near my collarbone. He pulled back and smirked at what I'm sure was the hickey he left. I grinned back at him and started kissing his neck. I sucked on a place underneath his ear and he let out an unwilling moan of pleasure as well.

I giggled when I pulled back and saw a bruise on his neck. Jack kissed me tenderly once again and slipped his tongue inside my mouth. After a few more minutes, I pulled back because my ribs were hurting.

Jack laid beside me and rubbed my arm soothingly with his fingers. I relaxed and my ribs stopped aching, I moved to lay on his chest. His warm skin against my cheek made me let out a sigh. Jack held my waist with one hand while the other was playing with my golden blond locks.

"I'm glad this is all over." I mumbled tiredly.

Jack chuckled. "Me too, Kimmy."

Jordan POV

Davis and I were in a cell at the jail. Davis looked like he wanted to murder something. Even though I was mad, I had to calm him down, he did have major anger problems.

"Don't worry Dave, we're getting out of here." I said quietly, so only he could hear me. You never knew when guards were listening. "We'll teach that _girl_ a lesson."

"How?" He asked me.

I just smirked back at him.

Jack POV

I woke up to the sound of my mom banging down the door. She burst in the room, waking Kim up.

"What's wrong?" I asked my mom. She didn't answer, she just grabbed our hands and dragged us down the stairs. She lead us over to the TV.

It was currently on a news station. "They said that two people escaped from jail. It's impossible to escape from there!" My mom yelled. She was a worrier. Watched all the newscasts and told me to stay away from certain people, even though she knew that I could take care of myself.

Kim suddenly gripped my arm hard and I looked to her. She pointed a shaky finger at the TV. I followed her gaze and saw the pictures of two faces I never wanted to see again. Jordan and Davis. They were the ones that escaped from jail.

I pulled Kim into my arms as she got pale. "This time they won't hurt you, Kimmy, I promise." I told her. She seemed to believe me because she relaxed in my hold. What I said was true, they wouldn't get within 50 miles of her. I failed to protect her so many times, and now was my chance to make up for all of that. I would not fail.

** So, terrible ending? I thought I'd leave a little cliffy for this story. Tell me what you think and review! Let's see how many I can get total for the story. REVIEW!**


	12. Possible Sequel!

** Hey people! This is just a notice to tell you that I'm making a sequel for this story, I will put it up sometime this week so just bare with me and wait. A lot of people wanted me to do a sequel so I hope I get lots of reviews for it.**

** Oh! Go check out the story _Kickin it With Austin and Ally_**. **It's a great story so far!**


End file.
